


Camilla and Charlotte C-S Support Convos

by EnterNameHere



Series: My Custom Support Log [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title. It says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camilla and Charlotte C-S Support Convos

C Support:

Camilla: "Charlotte, I'd like a word with you."

Charlotte: "Ah! Lady Camilla! Whatever seems to be the problem?"

Camilla: "...You are permitted to drop the act around me, Charlotte. I'm not as near-sighted as most others in camp."

Charlotte: "Act? Wh-what are you-"

Camilla: "As your superior, I ORDER you to drop the act. Understood?"

Charlotte: "I... Ugh, fine! Now out with it. What do you want?"

Camilla: "Much better. I wanted to talk to you about your fighting style."

Charlotte: "...My fighting style? What about it?"

Camilla: "It's extremely effective for one who only uses an axe. And to be honest, it's difficult for me to figure out why. Would you mind teaching me?"

Charlotte: "A-are you serious? It's not exactly a technique that a royal should be caught using."

Camilla: "Anything to keep my dear Corrin safe."

Charlotte: "Alright, fine. Just maybe some other time. I'm busy making some lunch."

Camilla: "Oh? Which fine man are you planning on seducing this time?"

Charlotte: "What? Oh, hell no, this is mine. Did you see who was on kitchen duty?"

Camilla: "Oh. Right. I forgot about Felicia's cooking. Never mind."

B Support:

Camilla: "Charlotte, are you free to teach me now?"

Charlotte: "Who-? Oh, it's you. You really want to go through with this, huh?"

Camilla: "Of course. If it-"

Charlotte: "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anything to protect your brother/sister. Well, I was about to go and train, but I guess I can wave that off for now."

Camilla: "Hmph. Splendid. Now, where will we begin?"

Charlotte: "Hmmm... Maybe equipment. Like, armor and whatever else."

Camilla: "...A department which you seem to be lacking in severely."

Charlotte: "Well, there're a couple of reasons for that. It's partly for mobility. When you're a fighter like I am, it's hindering to wear anything cumbersome. Heavy armor, sweaters, stuff like that."

Camilla: "I'm guessing the other reason is for distracting?"

Charlotte: "...Define 'distracting.'"

Camilla: "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Charlotte, you do realize how limiting that method can really be? What if your opponent is female?"

Charlotte: "Underestimation. Let's pretend you've never heard of me before in your life. How good of a fighter would you think I am if I'm dressed like this?"

Camilla: "Okay, fair point."

A Support:

Ruffian: "('Round 'ere, she was. I coulda sworn it. Wait, is that her?)" (Ruffian leaves; Charlotte enters)

Charlotte: "Hmm hm hmmm hm..." (Charlotte leaves; Ruffian enters)

Ruffian: "(Doesn't look like the princess...but looks just as fine! Heh heh heh... Ransom for a pretty lass like 'er will be a nice bonus.)" (Ruffian leaves; Charlotte enters)

Charlotte: "Hm hm hmmm... ... (Any second now...) (Ruffian enters)

Ruffian: "Hyah!"

Charlotte: "Hah!" (Hit sound)

Ruffian: "Urgh! Gods, it feels like my arm just came out of my- O-oh gods..."

Charlotte: "By all means, take your time. Let me know when you want me to tear off your other limbs."

Ruffian: "Ugh...Demon! Demo-" (Hit sound) "Urk-!" (Ruffian collapses; Camilla enters)

Camilla: "Goodness, is this what the ruckus was? You certainly did a number on him."

Charlotte: "No worries, milady. Like I said, underestimation. Works like a charm every time."

Camilla: "I can see that. And I can also see a bit more than that. How did you manage to completely cut his arm off?"

Charlotte: "Not too difficult. Just pulled hard enough, I guess. Nothing for you to worry about, milady."

Camilla: "Please, Charlotte. Call me Camilla."

Charlotte: "Very well, Camilla. One quick note though... From the sound of it, this ruffian was sent for you. Whether to kidnap or kill I don't know, but I could hear him compare me to a princess. I'd be damn shocked if he was referring to Lady Elise."

Camilla: "This is the price of fame, dear Charlotte. You'd be surprised by the number of people in Nohr who would kill to get my head on their wall. I first met Beruka when she hesitated to complete a contract to kill me."

Charlotte: "Wait, Beruka tried to kill you? Then why in the hell is she part of our army?!"

Camilla: "I trust her, Charlotte, just like I trust you. Corrin has taught me a better way to deal with violence than to just immediately distrust someone who goes against you once. I'd advise you to learn the same lesson."

Charlotte: "Whatever you want, Camilla."

S Support:

Camilla: "Charlotte."

Charlotte: "Ah, Camilla! You want me to talk more about my fighting style?"

Camilla: "Actually, I just want to talk to you. You're unique among the army in that you're not afraid to speak your mind."

Charlotte: "Well, dropping my act can be pretty liberating every now and again."

Camilla: "...Yeah... Charlotte, I've heard that you've always dreamed of marrying into royalty. Why is that, exactly?"

Charlotte: "Why? To help my family out! They're living in the farmland equivalent of the slums. Any penny I can send them is worth it. And royals, well, you know..."

Camilla: "Would that be your only reason for marrying?"

Charlotte: "Wha-what kind of monster do you think I am? If I marry them just for the money, what's the point in marrying them at all?"

Camilla: "So you do love someone."

Charlotte: "Huh? How does tha-"

Camilla: "Please, there's no way you'd be THAT flustered by that question if you didn't love someone. Well, who is it then?"

Charlotte: "Th-that's none of your business!"

Camilla: "...Do you want me to use the 'your superior' card again?"

Charlotte: "...*sigh*...Fine... Well, to tell the truth, it's... It's you."

Camilla: "Wha-really?"

Charlotte: "What, is that too disgusting for you to think of? I'm perfectly content with burying my feelings. Besides, who knows what your siblings would think of you?"

Camilla: "Who cares what they think?"

Charlotte: "Huh? What do you mea-Mmmph!?"

Camilla: "..."

Charlotte: "...O-oh my...did you just...?"

Camilla: "Kiss you? Yes, I did. I love you, after all. Dearest Charlotte, will you marry me?"

Charlotte: "A-are you sure? You know I'm probably going to continue flirting with the men in this army..."

Camilla: "As long as your heart belongs to me at the end of everyday, I'll allow it. Now please, answer my question. Will you marry me?"

Charlotte: "I'd be a crazy woman not to! Of course I'll marry you!"

Camilla: "You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words from you. Come, my dear, we must spread the news."

Charlotte: "As you wish...my love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored while studying for a Chemistry exam. Anyway, after this, I'm thinking of doing Camilla x Rhajat and Elise x Hinoka. Not sure of the order, though.


End file.
